Which One To Love?
by Angel of Lost Dreams
Summary: This is based of the Phantom and follows the movie and the book slightly. It is about a young girl who finds love in the strangest of places and realizes not everything in life has to be perfect. This is slightly redone tell me how you like it.


Which One to Love?

Just as the sun is beginning to rise over a sleeping town, we see a pair of silhouettes walking towards a building with many different sculptures, that from a distance you cannot make out who they are. Slowly, the silhouettes draw closer to the building. The younger of the two shadows is named Erika, and the elder of the two is named Madame Giry. Now, let me tell you where they are and during what period of time this is occurring, before I begin to tell this story of sadness, adventure, excitement, and the realization of true love. This story is talking place in Paris, France in 1870. Now Erika was very young when she was orphaned due to an accident that killed both her mother and father instantly but left Erika with many frightening images that haunt her dreams every night. Many of the nightmares are of the few moments before, during, and after her parents' deaths. After she was orphaned she wrote the Paris Grand Opera House asking if she could train there. They quickly wrote back saying that she could and that Madame Giry would come and get her very soon.

Madame Giry and Erika slowly walk towards the Opera Populaire because they have walked almost all night and very much wish to sleep and wash up. Finally, they arrive at the opera house and went into the dorm where the ballet girls' slept, bathed, and got ready for performances. Madame Giry then helped wash Erika as she began to fall asleep, than got Erika dressed and ready for bed as it was just beginning to become day. The other ballet girls of the opera house then awakened Erika after only a few hours of restless sleep. When she awoke she heard, "Who is this girl, and what is she doing her?"

The she heard Madame Giry's voice saying, "This is Erika, who just joined us last night. She was orphaned when her parents' were killed when a man came into their office and shot them both. She wants to train her so that she can dance in the plays for this opera house. I hope all of you make her feel welcome." Now, Erika knew that if she ever wanted to get better and be able to get paid for dancing she had to push through everything and work no matter what happened to her. One night, after a hard day of practicing for the performance that was coming up shortly, all she could think about was how quickly the time was coming up where she could prove herself to every one and possibly move up to a higher level of dancing.

When Erika was practicing for the performance that was being performed that night the old manager came onto the stage and announced that he would be retiring. He than introduced the two new managers as Monsieurs Andre and Firmin. The men than introduced their new patron for the opera house as Evan. Evan said a few words than exited the stage and let the performance continued until Carlotta burst into a furious rage that the managers were paying more attention to the dancers than her. After the men begged her to reconsider her decision, and Carlotta was signing a scene from up in the rafters cam crashing down at nearly hit her. She than proceeded to storm out of the theatre vowing never to return. Erika was than put into Carlotta's place out of shear desperation for a second hand.

The performance than continued and went all the way through without any troubles or miss haps occurring. After the performance Evan came to visit Erika in her room, where she was looking with extreme interest at a red rose that had a black ribbon tied around it, which had in some way appeared on her desk where she was now sitting. For a few minutes they talked and discussed what had been going on since they were last together, than Evan suggested, "We should go out to dinner as best friends would, hurry and get dressed. I give you five minutes Erika." Before Erika could protest Evan was out the door and getting ready to go to dinner with her. Erika than changed and went out for a marvelous dinner where she and Evan could just talk like old friends. The problem was that the mysterious voice that had been heard around the opera was also there watching the young couple as they laughed and joked with each other. After Evan had left Erika at her room with a small kiss on the hand and a quick goodbye, Erika began to feel worried for she had never felt like she could ever love some one as she loved Evan. Erika than promptly got ready for bed as she was extremely exhausted after tonight's performance.

That very night, as Erika was beginning to fall asleep she felt a hand placed over her mouth and also across her waist so that she could not move away from whoever it was who was next to her. She than heard a voice say to her, "Please mademoiselle, stay quiet or I might be forced to take you away from this place by force so that no one can hear you scream if you so choose." Erika than slowly relaxed and let the man in a way "control" her movements. He than got her to stand up and begin to walk out of the room that she slept in with all the other ballet girls. He than led her towards a room that she never knew existed, and as Erika started to hesitate towards the door that he was leading her towards the man just turned around towards her and smiled slightly. Erika than began to feel as if she was under the influence of a cordial, yet she had full control of her senses and movements but she could not seem to fight against this mysterious man that had so suddenly appeared to her. Once again, this man turned towards Erika to ensure that she was following him, through a small passage way that seemed to just appear in front of them where before there was just a wall with a mirror that took up most of the space. After walking along this corridor for a ways, Erika began to feel dizzy and began to falter in walking behind the man. He than looked back at her and noticed that she was beginning to falter, and stopped walking just in time to catch Erika as she fell towards the ground letting out a soft moan as he caught her. Now while Erika was unconscious the man continued walking and thought about how he could make sure that Erika would be as comfortable as possible. Now, I would like to tell you something about who this man is and what time it is at this moment. This man as many in the opera house knew him as was the Phantom of the Opera or some say the mysterious voice and that is what we shall call him for the time being, now as to the time that this is occurring would be just around 9:00 so that the Phantom would have all night with his "guest" that is after she woke up.

When Erika woke up, she felt someone's hands bathing her temples with cool and refreshing water. When she looked up she saw the man who had led her into the corridor, as she tried to ask him who he was she only got out, "Who…" before he put his fingers on her lips and said, "You will learn who I am soon, Erika." In surprise that man knew her name Erika attempted to sit up, but he pushed her down and said, "Please, mademoiselle do not upset yourself, just relax for a little bit and than we shall continue on our journey downward towards my place so that I may speak to you and get to know you better, and you can get to know me a little bit." After resting for a while on the Phantom's knees, the two of them rose and he assisted her in getting onto a horse that was waiting for them patiently. Erika than let herself go as she was supported by the Phantom as they rode toward a place where they would get into a boat and finish their journey.

As the Phantom rowed the boat Erika decided to ask him a question, she said very softly and politely, "Um, excuse me monsieur, but will I be going back up to the opera house or am I staying here with you?"

He quietly laughed and said, "Trust me mademoiselle, I am only keeping you here with me until it begins to get light outside and than you shall return so that you can get some sleep before you have to begin dancing again for the next performance."

Finally, they landed on the shore of his "house" where he assisted Erika in getting out of the boat and onto dry land. He than brought her to a table where they both sat down and he began to talk to her in a fatherly voice so as not to scare her for he knew that she was seeing his face and was beginning to realize who he was. He chuckled than said, "Yes mademoiselle, I am the Phantom of the Opera. Due to the many stories that you have doubtless heard about me I am sure you just think that this is just a fake me, which is no doubt confusing you. Therefore I shall sit back and let you ask whatever questions that you have for me." He than leaned back in his chair slightly and waited for Erika to speak.

She than began slowly and said, "Monsieur Phantom…" but he jumped in and said, "Now Erika there will be none of this monsieur stuff, please call me Erik. Now please continue." Erika than had to ask to be left along for a few minutes so that she could collect her thoughts before she asked them.

Erik agreed and said, "I will return in five minutes." He than left into another room so as to leave Erika alone to collect her thoughts for five minutes, Erika watched as he disappeared into a room that she believed held something mysterious. The problem was that there were so many thoughts, questions, and emotions that were racing through her mind that she could not even attempt at organizing her thoughts.

She decided that instead of waiting for the five minutes to be up she would go and tell Erik that she was ready. Yet, Erika seemed unable to force herself to move towards the door through which Erik had disappeared, for once again she felt very faint and dizzy. Just before she felt herself slip away into darkness again she cried as loud as she could, "Erik, please help I don't feel…" Thankfully Erik heard his name called, and went out to see what was wrong and saw how pale Erika's face was as she once again fainted in his arms. Erik than decided that it would be best if he wrote Madame Giry telling her of the situation, instead of trying to talk to Erika with hardly any time left in the night.

He than quickly delivered the letter to Madame Giry's room and than returned to tend to Erika. The thing Erik did not understand was why this strange fatigue continuously affected her and why was it happening to her in particular. At that precise moment a pearly white figure appeared and whispered something in the Phantom's ear. What the silhouette of a man said was, "To help get rid of this curse you must get rid of some things. Those some things are the nightmares of her parents' deaths that have deprived her of sleep for so long. If you get rid of those nightmares than she will regain all her strength and by tomorrow she will be completely healed." The silhouette than disappeared as Erik helped Erika by getting rid of her nightmares and carried her to another room and than got ready for the next day. Erik than left Erika alone as she lay in a bed that could be hidden behind a slightly opaque fabric, which came down and created a curtain around the bed.

A few hours later, Erika awoke and found herself in a place that she did not recognize, yet for some reason she felt no need to start feeling any fear. She began to wonder why she was not feeling fear wash through her whole entire body as she looked around a room. All of a sudden, Erika heard someone enter the room and walk towards her through the curtain. She immediately recognized the face as Erik's, yet she did not understand what she was still doing here as it must be way past the sun rising. Erik smiled down at her and said, "Well, look who is finally awake. I hope you are feeling better Erika."

Erika nodded and then asked, "Erik, am I still in your place or are you just checking on me outside of your house? Also when if I have not returned will I?"

Erik sat down on the edge of the bed and said, "You are still with me in my house, Erika, and you will return just before the dawn of tonight. Now I ask that you get dressed in your dance clothes that I have brought you and than meet me outside this room so that you can practice what everyone else is learning today. If you are hungry than after practice we can both eat lunch and talk as I had hoped we might have last night." Erika blushed in embarrassment, which only made Erika laugh harder and say, "You should not be embarrassed about last night, you had no control over any of that. Besides we have all of today to talk. I shall see you outside soon." Erika was flattered because as Erik was leaving the room he turned and slightly bowed to her. Erika than got dressed, and moved out of the room, which she found very comfortable and home like.

For what seemed like a very awkward situation at first, turned out to be a time where Erika felt like she was in heaven every time she moved and Erik went to help correct one of the mistakes that made her feel as if she was no longer on Earth. For every time Erik was helping correct something, he looked into Erika's eyes to make sure that she completely understood what he was saying, and then told her to show him that she understood what to do while he held her body in perfect positioning. After many hours of rehearsing and re rehearsing, Erika begged him to let her stop. Erik asked in a very serious voice, "Why do you wish to stop? You are getting so much better every time. Why would you not want to stop now, is something wrong?"

She replied quickly slightly blushing, "I am growing tired and I have not really eaten anything all day today. Nothing is wrong, I just would like to stop, eat something, and be able to talk to you. That's all." He than looked into Erika's eyes, which made the situation no better for her so she quickly turned her head away so that she could not see Erik's crystal clear hazel eyes.

He than laughed and said, "Now I know why you wish to stop. You are feeling as if you are in heaven every time I touch you and also you feel as I am reading into who you are when I look into your hazel eyes, aren't you?"

Erika quickly snapped back in as furious of a tone as she muster through her embarrassment, "Don't be ridiculous Phantom! Why in the name of heaven would I feel like that around you? I have no feelings for you what so ever. So please don't say such foolish things."

Erik then knew that what he had said was true but that Erika would never admit it so he said, "Very well Erika, we shall do as you wish this time. I would like to reiterate the point that I want you to call me Erik and not Phantom for I am not going to be mysterious to you much longer. Therefore, Phantom would make no sense at all. Now, please have a seat and enjoy this meal with me." Erik than lead Erika over towards the table where she had sat yesterday, but today it was laden down with food for the two of them to eat.

Erik asked, "So tell me Erika, why did you come to this opera house? Also if you don't mind telling me, please tell me why you choose to go into dance instead of acting?"

Erika slowly swallowed her food and than answered, "I choose this opera house I guess because of its renowned ballet core. I also choose to go into dance because my mother was a dancer so I guess I probably got the love for dancing from her."

When Erika looked up she saw Erik nodding gently as he took another sip of wine. He than said, "Do you have any questions for me that you wish to ask?" Erik than saw Erika's eyes flash with excitement and he knew that she was ready to ask him everything. So before she could start he said, "Ask your questions either one at a time or in pairs, so that I have time to answer them."

Erika nodded, took a breath and said, "Where do you come from for Erik is most certainly of Swedish decent? Also how did you end up living in the cellars of this opera house?" In pure astonishment of Erika's questions Erik fell backwards out of his chair, for as he said later, "I was leaning to far back." Erika gave a slight cry but than politely laughed as Erik's head popped up above the table in a somewhat disorganized manner.

He than said, "Sorry Erika, but the way that you asked your questions was so amazing to me that I just fell over in shock. As to answer your first question I accidentally took on the name Erik. I tend to say that I don't really have a specific heritage or decent. Also I traveled around the world in traveling circuses and tried to find a place that I could call home, but because of my face no one would except me for who I was. Eventually, I came here and I found a job that involved helping to build this opera house. So I built in the cellars on this lake a place that I could call home, a place where no one could shun me for my looks or even for that matter know I exist. In both of the areas of looks and social skills that I was weak this place protected me from the cruel world and also gave me a place to practice the skills of talking to people in public even if my looks were never perfect. That's how I got to be here in the cellars of the opera house."

Now this went on for many hours before they both ran out of questions for each other. After a few minutes silence, Erik spoke slightly and said, "I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of possibly hearing you sing something for me Erika?"

Erika once again blushed and said, "Erik, I would like to but there is one problem. The problem is I cannot sing to save my life, other wise believe me I would."

Erik stood up a that moment and offered Erika his hand saying, "Come now, I am sure that you can at least sing something for anything is better than Carlotta's singing. Let's go see, come with me into my room and let's see if you really can't sing or if you had a secret hidden talent for singing inside you." Erika than took his hand gracefully and walked into Erik's room where a piano stood waiting for the beginning of this "test". Erik sat down and asked that Erika stand so that she would be able to sing better. Erika did so without a question because she did not believe that she could impress Erik with how she sang if she could sing at all. But when Erik began to play a song from the opera, Erika sang it with such confidence, which she never knew she had in her before. As Erika was singing, she realized that the song became a duet and that she would have to sing with Erik.

This happened very quickly but Erika did not try and compete but stayed in her pitch and range, this went of for a while until she saw the end of the song. After Erika finished singing, Erik turned towards her and said in a voice of pure surprise, "And you said that you couldn't sing. Well, I would have to say that you can sing as beautiful as Christine Daae when she was here. Don't blush like that I truly mean it, I don't just hand out compliments to just anyone. I think that you should try acting as Christine Daae or something, it might be good for you because than they could than hear your beautiful voice instead of it always being hidden because of dancing."

After that there was an awkward silence between the two of them before Erika said, "I just thought about something. I was wondering why I didn't struggle against you when you started taking me down here, can you tell me why I didn't or do you have no idea?"

After a slight pause he replied, "I do know why you did not struggle against me. It was because all though I didn't move my lips inside your mind I was singing to you and even though you didn't realize it you were singing back to me all though not in the beautiful voice I heard just now. That's why you didn't struggle against me when I was taking you down here. Does that make sense?"

Erika did not want to look into his crystal clear hazel eyes but she nodded and decided to look at a score that seemed to still be in the working as she said, "Yes that makes sense. What is that score about and are you writing it? Also may I look at it and have you play me a bit from it?"

Although Erik was glad that she had an interest in the play he said, "The play is called Don Juan Triumphant, and yes I am writing it but it is not quite finished at the moment. You may look at it but I cannot play any of it, because it would make you lose all your pretty coloring and no one would recognize you when you go back up to the surface. Some plays are not to be heard especially this play for he is not struck with fire from heaven but from hell. Do have a look at it though it is quite interesting. If you do read it than have a seat on this bench with me so that you can be comfortable." Erika than timidly walked forward towards the play and picked it up, sat down, and began to read through it very carefully so as not to miss a single thing.

After Erika finished reading it, she looked at Erik with a face of complete astonishment as she said, "This play is amazing! I don't kid you it is probably one of the best plays that I have read in my whole life. Maybe you could talk the managers to play it in front of an audience and see how well it goes. What do you think Erik, want to try it?"

When Erika looked up from the score she saw Erik shaking his head, he than leaned forward and took the play out of Erika's hands and than said, "This play shall never be played in front of an audience because of the content of it unless there are people out there that like this kind of play being performed on stage. Besides there are plenty of plays that are all ready out there waiting to be performed in front of an audience." He than looked at his watch and almost fell off the bench that he was sitting on as he realized what time it was. He than said quickly, "Oh my gosh, Erika you must leave immediately or else I fear you shall not get a moments rest, for I have kept you here far to long. We must leave immediately so that I can keep my promise to Madame Giry of returning you before the light begins to dawn across the horizon." The two of them both left his 'home' quickly and than finally reached the dorm room.

Just before Erika entered the room she turned and said to Erik, "Thank you so much for everything, I really had a nice time being with you for a day. Before you leave may I ask you one last question?"

Erik laughed under his breath and than said, "You all ready have but yes you may ask me one more. What is it?"

Erika than replied quietly, "Will I ever see you again or is this truly goodbye forever?" Erik shook his head than said, "You shall me again soon, all though I do not know when. Now go on your way and get some rest, I expect when I see tomorrow dancing that it will be flawless for you surely practiced it enough today. No you will not see nor hear me, but I will see you. Also do not tell any one where you were or whom you were with, Okay?"

Erika replied with a small hint of excitement in her voice, "I understand, I cannot wait to see you again. I promise that tomorrow I will dance flawlessly. I also promise not to tell any one anything. So for now Erik I say goodbye and good night."

As Erika turned Erik took her hand, than said, "One more thing Erika. I must insist if I am to continue to see you and you to hear from me, you must not fall in love with Evan, no matter what happens. All though you are not allowed to love Evan, I want you to treat him as if he was a brother but do not make it cheesy. It is for your own good that I ask this of you." Erika than agreed quietly even though she knew it would be hard not to love Evan, but she also knew that Erik could be a very important factor in her life and if she wished to keep him nearby she must not fall in love with Evan.

Yet, she also knew that it would be very easy to treat Evan as if he was a brother to her without making it look cheesy, for that would come naturally to her. As Erika turned and began to enter the dorm room she heard a voice hardly audible say, "Good night my darling child, I cannot wait to see you tomorrow when you dance and begin getting ready for your next performance. For I am sure that you will be even more beautiful this time than your last true performance. Sleep well so that you can be well rested for whatever life throws at you tomorrow." Erika than went to sleep knowing that Erik would always be with her so long as she did not break her promise to him and made sure to treat Evan as the brother that he was to her. Erika was than awoken by the other ballet girls who were ecstatic to find out where she had gone and what she did. Just as Erika was about to answer Madame Giry came to her rescue and gave her answer to the girls questions as if she had been there herself and knew everything that had occurred.

That same morning, as Erika got ready for dancing she heard her friend Kelsey call her to give her something that she was to hand deliver to her. Kelsey said, "This letter is for you and when I went into your dorm room I found it on your desk with a note for me to take it to you. So here it is and I will see you very soon on the stage." Erika than replied in a shaking voice, "Yea, okay see you there." Erika than quickly opened the letter and saw not to her surprise that it was from Erik and it said:

Dearest Erika,

I was just thinking about watching you with Evan that night that I first took you down with me. Yes, I was watching you I hope it doesn't surprise you that I was there. I would like to meet this man in person instead of seeing him at a distance. If you could contact him and ask him if he would not mind meeting you and I at a restaurant that is very good and well known that would be wonderful.

Yours truly,

Erik

Erika than immediately began walking towards her room but on the way there she ran into Evan and she quickly explained what the letter said and asked him if he would like to join them. Evan said very excited, "Absolutely, it would be great to see who this man is. Go ahead and write him back and I will meet you after your dance rehearsals to get ready." Erika agreed and quickly wrote a reply note to Erik and than left it in her changing room, and than went to begin dancing. During a time when Madame Giry gave the girls a break Erika ran into her changing room and saw that the letter she had written was gone and another letter was in its place outside of its envelope. Erika knew immediately that it was from Erik and read it quickly before her break was over. The letter said:

Dear Erika,

I am glad that Evan and you shall be joining me for dinner. Please meet me at the front doors at around 7:00, and I will take the two of you to the restaurant where we shall all talk and enjoy ourselves. This is my treat so don't bring any money

Yours truly,

Erik

Erika than went and told Evan of the plan to which he agreed to be ready for. Erika than went back to dancing and could not wait for it to end, but knew that she must practice hard so as to impress Erik and Evan who she knew were both watching.

Finally, Madame Giry ended their dance lesson for the day. Erika than hurried and freshened herself up for the date, than promptly met Evan outside and than they both waited for Erik to approach them. At last Erika heard her name called and she turned to see if it was Erik but she could see anyone. Erika than replied with, "Erik, is that you? Where are you?"

In reply from the dark shadows, "Not so loud Firmin and Andre are right near you, and I cannot let them see me. So I insist that you both walk towards my voice so that I can show you the way to the restaurant. Erika you know you can trust me so please hurry and come towards my voice." Erika than took Evan's hand and lead him towards Erik's voice. When at last they found each other in the darkness. Evan and Erik shook hands and exchanged greetings before Erik turned to Erika and said quietly, "It feels like I have not seen you in a year Erika, yet I know that it has only been a couple of hours that we have been separated. How are you doing?"

Erika in the same low voice as she smiled at Erik slightly replied, "I am well but tired from dancing. Once I received your letters Evan and I could hardly wait to come and see you. For me it was on my mind the whole time I was dancing and I am sure for Evan that it was on his mind while he was doing his work for the opera house. Now that we are here my friend shall we continue onto the restaurant?"

Erik laughed quietly and said, "Your appetite for food has not changed Erika, but yes we shall continue onward towards our destination, please follow me.

For short amount of time they walked towards a place that neither Evan nor Erika had known about even though both had lived here their whole life. As the trio walked into the restaurant Evan began to hold back. Erika than turned around and said, "What's wrong Evan? Don't you want to come in?" By that time Erik had rejoined Erika at her side and watched what was happening as Evan replied, "I don't think this is a good place for us to be eating in Erika. I think we should not go in, but go somewhere else for dinner."

Erik than said, "Trust me Evan this place is not one of the places that you are thinking of please come inside and you will see." Evan than slowly began to walk forward again into the place. The three of them enjoyed a fabulous dinner during which they laughed and joked around with each other and talked about old times as Evan and Erik exchanged questions with ease. But as always, time flies when you are having fun and the three of them had to separate before it got to late. Each one said there goodbyes but Evan and Erika did not immediately separate after Erik left them.

Instead Evan asked, "Erika would you like to go for a walk with me before we turn in for the night?" Erika knew that it was to risky for her to walk with Evan at night in the streets due to what she had promised to Erik and she feared that if she did walk with him that love would settle in between the two of them and she would lose Erik forever.

So no matter how much she wanted to walk with him she had to say, "I'm sorry Evan, but I am extremely exhausted from today's dance lessons so I think it would be in my best interest to go straight to bed so that I am well rested for tomorrow's practice. I'm really sorry."

Evan looking very disappointed but said, "Oh, it's all right I should probably get home so I can do some more work. Maybe some other time we could?"

Erika than said, "Of course, just not now. Good night Evan I'll see you tomorrow than." Than Erika heard from behind her, "Yea, see you tomorrow Erika. Sleep well."

The next morning, when Erika awoke she found Erik standing over her looking slightly disappointed. She turned over, sat up, and said, "What's wrong Erik you seem angry or something?"

Erik than turned away from Erika unable to look her in the face as he said, "You walked with him last night and you also kissed on the bridge. Yet, I had specifically told you not to fall in love with him. To make it even worse for yourself you say to him as you enter your room 'I love you Evan and always will.' What is it with you? I gave you my trust and you just tore it to shreds. Why did you do it Erika, why?"

Erika sat there trying to think about what he had just said than replied, "I did not go for a walk with Evan and I most certainly did not kiss him. On top of that I did not say that I loved him and that I always would. I would never break the trust that you gave me nor will I ever. I do truly care about Evan but not enough that I would break the promise I made to you when we first met. So I don't know what you are talking about."

Erik knew that she was telling the truth but he could not think of how he could have thought it was Erika and Evan so he said, "Forgive me Erika. I guess I am still on the fact that Christine did that with Raoul on the roof. So I guess when I saw that I jumped to the conclusion that it was Evan and you. Please forgive for jumping to such a conclusion like that."

Erika turned Erik around, smiled than said, "It's perfectly okay Erik. I can never stay mad at you and plus you just made a simple mistake by jumping to a conclusion. It is really no problem for me. Is there any other reason you came to see me?"

Erik laughed than said, "I did come for another reason than just that. I came to tell you that your dance classes have been canceled for the day for various reasons. Also, I wanted to bring someone to you but unfortunately he could not make it so I thought that I could maybe spend the day with you if you didn't mind. Or would you prefer to be alone on your day off from dance?"

Erika also giggled and said, "I would be honored to spend my time with you, but what would we do, and if we went out in public what would you do about your mask?"

After a slight pause Erik said, "We would do a lot of things but very little out in the public but some. I would put on a more skin tone mask if I can find one that would fit me properly. What would you like to do Erika? I can do just about anything that you want to do."

Erika thought for minute and than said, "I have a skin tone mask that you could maybe borrow. Also I would not mind if you would show me the town so that when I go shopping in the town I don't get lost. Would you mind doing that for me?"

In quick succession Erik said, "If I could borrow that mask I would love you forever. Also, I would not mind at all showing you around the town if the mask fits, otherwise I have some things in mind until it gets later than I can go out without switching my mask, but you must remind me to arm myself for reasons that I don't wish to tell you unless it becomes necessary. May I please see the mask though Erika?" Erika than handed him the mask and he tried it on but it was just a little to small so Erika knew that she would have to wait until later tonight to go on the tour of Paris's streets.

After about five minutes of Erik and Erika not speaking to each other Erika asked, "So what did you have in mind for us until we can go out into the streets of Paris?'

Erik who was pacing around the room looking at everything around the room answered, "I shall first take you down to my place and get you in some clothes that are more suitable for the purposes of today's activities. So please, come and let us get ready for our adventures." Erika laughed as Erik bowed to her and than mockingly asked, "May I have this dance with you Erika?" After Erika accepted Erik took her hand and began leading as if they were in a dance hall towards the mirror once more and than lead her down the corridor beyond the mirror. At one point Erik stopped dancing with Erika down the hall and turned and looked slowly down into her eyes, but as Erika tried to look down Erik put his hand under her chin, and slightly around her jaw, and pulled her head back so that he could continue to look into Erika's eyes. He than put his arms around her waist and pulled Erika towards him in a friendly fashion. As Erika felt herself being pulled towards Erik, she put her arms instinctively around his neck and felt against her ear was his mouth. As Erik tried to push away for she still had not gotten over the feelings that had occurred the first time the two met, she quickly realized that Erik was must stronger and she was barely able to leave about two inches away from his chest. Erik than said quietly in her ear, "Your eyes are really a brilliant hazel just to let you know. Also, you have nothing to fear by putting your arms around my neck it is just a friendly gesture. Do you remember the first day that I actually got to talk with you?"

Erika also whispering into Erik's ear replied, "Of course I do, and you helped me practice my dancing and than feed me with the most wonderful food in the world, and than proved to me that I could sing even though I denied it. Why do you go back to that day?" Erik than said, "When you begged me to allow you to stop dancing and I accused you feeling as if you were in heaven and that you couldn't stand to look into my eyes, and you denied the whole thing and told me not to say such foolish things?"

In reply Erik heard a deep sigh as he moved his hands against Erika's back and than heard, "Yes I remember it well. I was embarrassed by what I was feeling and all that I could do was defend myself like that…"

Erik interrupted quietly saying, "So you were really feeling like that were you now?"

Erika buried her face slightly into his neck and than said, "Yes, and I can no longer deny it. Right now I feel the same way as I did than and I cannot believe what I am feeling…" Than Erika paused and than pulled away and said, "We should probably get going. I don't want to miss a minute of my day with you. So let us continue towards your place and get ready."

At last they reached Erik's place and changed into more stage man like clothing. Erik than braided Erika's shoulder length hair and put it into a not in the back of her head and under a hat so that she did not look like a girl, as she would be surrounded by men who would find it suspicious to see a girl in the upper levels of the stage. They than continued back up to the stage and went into a place where Erika felt as if she was walking on something that was not stabilized and that at any second she could fall from and die. Yet, Erik took her gently by the hand and assisted her through the course of ropes and also through the traffic of men hustling and bustling throughout the area. At last Erik and Erika reached a place where Erik made Erika look out over the railing of rope and see his domain. Erika gasped in both fear of falling and also in the immensity of the opera house, but she felt at once secure when Erik put his arms once more around her waist and kissed her neck lightly, and supported her from falling to her death. Than Erik whispered in Erika's ear, "Soon, this won't be just my domain but also yours if you so wish to embrace me and the person who first discovered it for what it truly was."

Erika turned and looked into his eyes as if he were kidding but she saw that he was not looking at her but just over her head at his kingdom. Erika as she pulled away from him asked, "What do mean it will soon be mine also? I won't marry you. I'm only seventeen. What kind of fool do you take me for?"

Erik than looked at her in surprise and said, "I do not mean in marriage, I mean if you choose to let me show everything that I control or rule over, and every where that you could find me if you need me than it shall also become your domain. That is all I mean Erika nothing more than that. Please continue to follow me." Erik than took Erika all around the opera house showing her everything and giving her an idea that if anything happened where she could find him. When Erik had finished showing Erika everything in the opera house he took her back to his place where he once again dressed her in clothes that would be suitable for going out into Paris at night. As she came out of the room Erik pulled Erika towards him and kissed her lightly on the lips than asked, "Are you ready Erika?" She nodded and made sure they were ready.

Just as they were about to leave Erika said, "I just remember that you wanted me to remind you to be armed when we went out. Did you do that?"

Erik turned around and said, "Thank god you reminded me, for I am not armed and with the time of night it is essential that I be armed. Thank you very much, Erika."

After Erik had shown Erika the town, they were walking back to the opera house when they were approached by men whom neither one of them knew. They at once began to walk towards Erika and tried to pull her away from Erik. Thankfully, Erik pulled out a knife and pulled Erika behind his back to help shield her from the men, and began to walk slowly towards the opera house. Through continuous cat calls that were almost unbearable Erik heard a shriek from behind him. Immediately his face turned pale as he turned and saw Erika with a knife to her throat in the hands of a second group of men, than he felt his own knife being forced by his own hand to his throat and he himself being dragged away from the opera house. He than heard Erika say, "Erik, who are these men and where are they taking us?" He merely shook his head as best he could with the knife at his throat to signal her not to be afraid and just let this torture take its course.

He than heard one of the men in the group say, "Mademoiselle, you are being taken to the boss of all gangs in Paris to see what he thinks of you, and what he wants to do with your friend over there. For you, the best case for a young woman in your position is that he will make you one of his wives so that you are still able to go about doing what you normally do during the day. Your friend there may escape with maybe being a slave to our boss. It should be interesting."

All Erik could think of was getting Erika out of there and back to the opera house unharmed and free while he remained behind to take this "trial" so he said quickly, "Erika scream as loud and long as you can so that we get someone's attention. If he even loosens his grip on you run and get back to the opera house." Erika screamed and the two men who were holding onto them let go in an instant so as to cover their ears from the high frequency of Erika's scream. The two of them ran after Erik grabbed his knife back from the man, and just as they were reaching the doors Madame Giry opened the doors a hurried them inside. She than locked the door so that Erika and Erik could catch their breath and tell her what happened. So the story was told and than Erik and Erika went their separate ways after saying goodnight and goodbye until the next time they meet.

The next morning, Erika woke up and got ready for dance but as she was finishing getting dressed when Madame Giry came towards her and began to talk to her saying, "Classes are going to be canceled for a couple of days because I must go to a funeral and than other things will occur after that. If you still wish to practice dancing for your next performance I am sure that Erik would be glad to help you since the two of you seem to be very close to each other. If you do decide to meet and practice with him, give him these instructions. I would also like it better if instead of staying up here and sleeping in this room, that you stayed with Erik at his place for safety reasons. Are you okay with that?"

Erika nodded and than said, "How will I know when classes begin again for dance or should I not worry about that?"

Madame Giry than answered, "I will send a note to the two of you when I return and when classes begin. So hurry along and go find where Erik is hiding today. I shall see you when I get back."

As Madame Giry was leaving Erika said, "I'm sorry for your lose, and I will see you when you get back." Erika saw Madame Giry turn and smile and wave goodbye as she got in the carriage with her daughter Kelsey who was also leaving. Erika than hurried to find Erik where she thought he would be. Erika found him on the first try, which was up in the rafters looking down at his domain once again. She came up quietly and than said, "So I guess you do this every day just because you have the time or is there some other reason that I do not know of?"

Erik jumped in surprise and would have fallen off if he had not been holding onto the rope. He than turned and said, "Erika, you should be dancing, not visiting me here. No, I am not do this for any other reason but yes because I have the time. Why are you here?"

Erika came and stood beside him and said, "Madame Giry had to go to a funeral so our dance classes have been canceled for a while. Yet, I would rather get ahead of everyone else so I came to ask if you would not mind helping me again with dancing. Also, Madame Giry wants me to stay with you while she is gone for safety reasons. She wanted you to have this note."

Erik took the note and read it, he than turned towards Erika and said, "I would be delighted to have you with me during Madame Giry's absence. Also if you could bring the clothes that are necessary for you to sleep, dress, and dance in that would be great. I will meet you in your room in five minutes to take you down with me. Okay?" Erika nodded and than ran off to get ready for her time with Erik. This went for on for a month where Erika remained with Erik practicing and enjoying his company. When Madame Giry came back and began lessons again Erika had no time to see Erik or speak to him. Erik in his turn began to withdraw from her and not be found anywhere and not reached by the mirror that connected to his house.

It has been three months since Erika last heard from Erik. In the time that they had not talked Erika had begun to date Evan but it was never anything more than a friendly get together. Now a masquerade was coming up and naturally Erika and Evan were going together as a couple. At one point everything seemed to be going without problems and without a sound from Erik, but as the chorus was singing masquerade the lights began to dim and as everyone turned around they all saw the Phantom standing there staring down at them all. Erik and Evan's faces became pale as they realized that it was Erik. Erik than began to walk down the stairs and said, "Why are you all so silent? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me good monsieurs? Well, here I bring you my finished score, Don Juan Triumphant, I extend my fondest greeting to you all. I have but a few instructions before rehearsal starts. Carlotta must be taught how to act instead of her normal strutting around the stage. Our Don Juan must lose some weight for it is not healthy for a man of his age. Also, my managers must learn their places are in the office not the arts. As for our star Mademoiselle Erika, for no doubt she will do her best. It is true her voice is good and she knows, but should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn. Hopefully, pride will let her be helped by me, her teacher, her teacher."

Erika than began to walk towards him but Evan stepped in between her and Erik and said, "She will never return to you. I should have known when I first met you that you were no good for her. Well, I am putting an end to your power over her right now. Stay away from her, Phantom, she does not want you near her any more."

In reply to this Erik laughed and than said, "You foolish boy, you have no more control over her actions than I do Evan, but it seems Erika wants to be near me still. So Erika, why don't you take my hand and I will once more take you with me so that you can rehearse in peace for this performance? For I want it to be flawless." Erika than began walking passed Evan and walking up the stairs towards Erik and began to stretch her hand out towards his. Erik than extended his hand even more towards her and as Erika touch his hand with hers Erik said, "I give you all three months to perfect your lines and present it in front of me to see if I approve of what it sounds like. Erika shall be practicing with me and at times will join you to go through the acting part of this play. So I say good bye to you all until the next time I see you." He than grabbed Erika around the waist so that no matter how hard she tried to get away from him and back towards Evan, she could not. As Erik pulled Erika into a hole that opened up in the middle of the floor, and as Erika let out a scream Evan tried to grab her hand as the door closed. Evan was left on his knees with his hand out stretched in an attempt to still reach Erika even though she had all ready disappeared.

As Erika was falling down with Erik holding onto her waist, she felt herself becoming dizzy and falling into darkness once again. As Erika's body fell against Erik's chest, he pulled her closer and held her tighter so that Erika would not slip through his arms. In the mean time, Evan was trying to talk Madame Giry into taking him down to Erik's liar, but she continuously denied him that she knew a way to Erik's house and that even if she did she would never take him down there for that would be risking all of their lives. Evan than walked out of the room completely dejected but behind him he heard, "She will return tonight to her room so that she can get clothes that are necessary for her stay with Erik. At times she will also go out to do the shopping for the two of them, if you miss her tonight than you can find her every other day in the market early in the morning but it is extremely early. If I can get the times I will contact you with the information, but tonight wait in her room behind the changing screen and you will see her, but be careful and make sure that Erik is not also with her."

Evan nodded and than waved saying to her, "Thank you so much for everything Madame Giry."

That night Evan waited carefully behind the changing screen, and after about two hours of waiting Evan heard Erika's voice saying, "It will take me about five minutes to get everything that I need for that amount of time Erik. That doesn't mean that I need you to stay with me that whole time, so please leave." He than heard Erik saying something that he was unable to hear and than heard Erik step down and walk to a chair and sit down. Evan very clearly heard Erika moving around the room getting everything together so as to be ready for her long stay. After five minutes Erika said, "That's everything, unless you can think of something else that you need me to pack?"

Erik than replied, "Have you packed a cloak for when you go shopping tomorrow? For it does not seem that you have, and I do not wish any one to know who you are."

A pause followed this statement and than Erika said, "You go along, and I will meet you down at the boat in a few moments I promise. I will just grab my cloak and head back towards your place." Evan than heard Erik's footsteps receding into the corridor, and than he heard Erika walking towards the changing screen where he was hidden and talking to herself the whole way over.

He than saw Erika come around the corner and Evan hurriedly covered her mouth before she could let out a scream that Erik could hear, but unfortunately she was able to let out a small scream barely audible to any one except for Erik, who began to walk back towards the room. Evan than quickly gave Erika a letter saying, "Take this and keep it safe until you are able to read it without Erik seeing it. After you have read it burn it so that only you know what it says. Please Erika read it, and read it carefully."

He than handed her the cloak that she was looking for, and than disappeared into the shadows just as Erik came around the corner and said, "Erika, darling what happened? Are you hurt?"

Erika said simply, " I just tripped slightly around the corner and thought I was going to fall and hurt myself, but I'm fine. I have the cloak let's go." The two of them turned and walked back into the secret passage leading towards Erik's house. Evan sat hoping and praying that Erika did what he had instructed her to do with the letter, so that Erik would not find out his plan to rescue Erika and escape with her to place where no one could find them. Evan than returned home and went to bed still thinking about Erika and praying that she was okay.

Now, three months might seem like a long time for someone to practice for a play, but it goes fast for those who are involved in the play and have to make sure that everything is perfect. For Erika, it felt like a living nightmare with constantly having to practice both her singing and her acting with Erik and having a constant rush of felling as if she was in heaven every time Erik touched her skin or looked into her eyes. At last though, Erika's hard work paid off and she was allowed to go up to the surface and practice one time through with everyone before they had to practice multiple times in front of the Phantom to make ensure in his words it was 'flawless'. At last, everything was perfected and was ready to be performed in front of a full house of people willing to see this new play put forth on the stage. Just as the play was starting Erik decided that it would be best if he took the place of Don Juan so that he could insure that Erika would be his wife, and would never be able to try and marry Evan for he knew that the promise she had made to him was slowly being broken, and that soon it would be gone. As the play began to start and the first Don Juan disappeared behind a curtain, Erik jumped down and tied him up so that he would be unable to tell any one who he was. Erik than went out and sang with Erika who was unable to convey to anyone that it was him. They sang together until the point where he was to ask her to marry him and become his wife. This part was spoken between the two of them as Erik started by saying, "My dearly beloved, why must you leave me for some far away land where I will never see you again? Stay here with me and become my wife, so that we can always love each other and never be separated until death do us part."

Erika than replied, "My beloved, I must go so that our love can be hidden from the world and neither one of us will be tormented by the people of this village. I must go for death shall part us if we stay together and show our love towards each other to the world. For no one shall approve of our marriage."

Erik than walked away gracefully letting go of Erika's hand and than said, "Let me come with you to this far away land where we can share our love together without fear of criticism from those around us. Please my fair love, you are a rose without a thorn in my life and I do not wish to lose you. Marry me, and let us run off into the distant sunset to a place where we shall be happy together."

Erika in her turn walked towards Erik and than said, "Your words have touch me darling, therefore I accept. I shall marry you, but let us leave now before any one finds out about this." Erik than slipped a ring onto her left hand and Erika in her turn did the same, and as the curtains closed the audience sees them kiss, and then begin running away to a far away land where they can share their happiness together. The curtains than rose and all of the actors took a bow and than Erik and Erika took their bows together, and than once more with everyone before the curtain closed once more. When Evan went back to get Erika and take her away, he could find her any where and knew that Erik had taken her down with him for good so as to claim Erika as his wife. He than tried to find a way down into the cellars where he knew that Erik and Erika are about to get married to each other, and where Erika would be forced to say the words 'I do' to Erik and seal her fate with him for life. As he was trying to find a way to reach them Madame Giry called him and said, "Come I shall take you down there to where they are. Please follow me." Evan does so without question and begins to descend into the cellars of the opera house praying that Erika can hold out just long enough for him to come to her rescue.

As Evan was coming to Erika's rescue she was being carried towards the room that she had first woken up in. Erik than wrote a note for after she woke up instructing Erika to get dressed in the wedding dress that was hanging on the wall and than meet him in the living room where they shall be married. He than left the room and began getting himself ready for his marriage to Erika. As this was happening, Evan was getting closer and closer to them as Madame Giry led him faithfully towards a place where Evan could continue on his own to Erik's liar. As she reached that place she said, "This is far as I dare go. Just continue on this path and it will take you to his liar. Good luck monsieur." 

Evan than turned towards her and said, "Thank you very much Madame Giry for everything that you have done for Erika and me." Evan than continued on his way towards Erika, still praying that she was holding out and trying to postpone the wedding until he got there. Slowly, Erika began to wake up and look around as she began to wake up and wonder what was happening and where she was. Erika slowly began to realize that she was once more in Erik's house, and as she looked around she saw the note from Erik with instructions on what to do. She slowly got up and began getting dressed as she was instructed to do, and than slowly began to pray that Evan was coming to rescue her from this trap that she had fallen into.

Erika than walked out of the room after getting dressed in the wedding dress, as Erik wanted her to do, and saw that Erik was waiting for her, and as she descended the stairs she said, "Why are you doing this Erik? I only agreed to marry you in the play not in real life, and yet you are forcing me to marry you as if I agreed to it."

Erik sneered and than said, "You look beautiful my darling. In answer to your question, Evan and you were getting a little to close to more than a just friendship my dear Erika, and besides you do indeed love me or you would have broken your promise to me a long time ago. So what do you say my darling, shall we be wed?"

After Erik said this he walked over and assisted Erika with getting down the stairs, and after a long silence Erika said softly, "Erik, how can I love you if I do not even now what you look like underneath the mask that you wear? Please Erik let me see your face, and than in that way I can truly know the man who I love. I promise you that I will marry you if you only let me see your face. Also, Evan and I are like brother and sister, so naturally we are going to be going farther away from friends but we could never date seriously because of how close we are to each other. We love each other as siblings would love each other and nothing more than that."

Erik turned his back for a minute and thought about what she had just said than replied, "For Evan's sake I hope what you said is true for I am guessing that he will be joining us shortly, that is why I am holding off a little bit longer on our wedding Erika. Yet, if what you said is not true than Evan will have to die, for I cannot risk you loving two men, for you must love only me for life."

As Erika stood there in disbelief, Erik paced and than heard the water splashing as Evan began getting nearer and nearer. He than turned and said not to Erika but Evan, "Do come in monsieur, I have been expecting you for quite some time, and am glad that you are here. Yet, before my marriage to Erika can begin I must ask you a few questions."

As Erik finished speaking Evan came in walking slightly out of breath but he quickly regained it and said, "What are the questions that you wish to ask me Erik? I am breathless to hear them." Erika than assisted Evan in sitting down in a chair so that he would be able to catch his breath and also be comfortable for answering and listening to Erik's questions.

Erik than turned to face Evan and said, "Are you in love with Erika? If not than why do you seem to be more than just friends?"

Evan answered immediately which surprised Erik by saying, "I do love Erika but not as someone I would want to date seriously because in answer to your second of why we act as more than just friends, is because we grew up together in the same town for most of our lives so we became like brother and sister. So, when I say that I love her I mean that I love her like a brother would love a sister. Does that answer your questions?"

Erik than turned away from Evan towards Erika and smiled and said, "Yes, indeed it does and it matches what Erika said when I asked her the same questions. Well done my dear child, Erika, you have just saved your brother's life from the tomb. Now, let us continue and be wed that is after I complete the final thing that you wanted Erika. So if you will follow me Erika, and I will complete one last thing that you have asked me to do." Erika than asked Evan to remain there and rest while this happened than she would return with Erik, and he would help assist them in being married. Evan agreed and Erika walked into Erik's room and than Erik turned and said, "Please close the door Erika. Thank you darling, now before Evan arrived you asked me to show you my face so that you can truly love me for who I am, and I wish that to be true so I will let you see my face without the mask. Firstly, are you sure you want to do this and if so are you ready?"

Erika turned and said, "I would not have asked you to show me if I wasn't sure. Yes, I am sure that I want to see your face, and yes I am ready." Erik than took Erika's hands and assisted her in taking off his mask. As Erika looked into Erik's eyes and also at his face she did not feel a flash of fear but a flood of love for him, and she knew that she was doing the right thing by marrying Erik, and spending the rest of her life with him. After a slight pause Erika said, "Erik, I am so glad that I asked you because now I know that I am making the right choice by marrying you and being with you for the rest of my life. I wish I could have seen this much sooner because than I would have truly understood why you asked me to not fall in love with Evan. So now let us go back out and be married, also for you to become friends with Evan so that I don't feel awkward being with the two of you at the same time." The two of them walked out and met up with Evan who was walking around looking at everything that Erik had collected over the years.

Erik than went up and began telling Evan about everything that he had and than said, "Evan, shall we be friends for what we were fighting over what was just a miss understanding on both our parts?"

Evan laughed and looked Erik in the face and said, "I have been your friend since we first meet for dinner Erik, and all that happened was as you said a silly fight over Erika just because of the situation between me and Erika and also between Erika and you that's all. So yes we shall be friends."

Erik and Erika were than married and when they left the opera house they discovered that everyone was waiting to congratulate them on their marriage. As the crowd parted Erika saw her best friends Kelsey and Claire waiting for her, and Erika ran and hugged them and than they talked until Erik caught up with her and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt this reunion between old friends, but darling we must leave quickly so that we can go on to our honeymoon and than when you come back you can talk even more with Kelsey and Claire. So, let us depart and say goodbye to everyone until we return in a month." Erika and Erik than said goodbye to everyone and headed out into the sunset to begin their life as a couple. As everyone watched them drive away they noticed that the driver was Evan, and that he was heading out with the couple. Everyone was at once put at ease because they knew that Erika would never be hurt as long as Evan and Erik were there to protect her from all the dangers that exist in the world. Finally, they disappeared into the sunset, and everyone knew that in a month they would come up the same hill and come back to the opera house to begin acting and singing once more.


End file.
